


Tots

by gladdecease



Category: Glee
Genre: Crack, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How they were figured out. (Post-season 2 finale; not season 3 compliant.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tots

The second-to-last day of school found the glee club stuffing tasteless cafeteria food (or vending machine pastries, depending on the person) down their throats so quickly it was a miracle they didn't choke, in the vague hope of scraping an extra half hour of study time out of their day.

What, they'd had Nationals to worry about up until two weeks ago, they couldn't have been expected to review their notes _then_.

So, when Sam sat down with a basket of tater tots on his plate, it was left to Kurt, one of the few currently able to speak (a: food brought from home, b: hardly ate anything as it was, and c: so fluent in French he could sing it better than their teacher could speak it), to question it.

"Tater tots, Sam? I thought you were a french fries-only kind of man."

Dunking a tot in a too-small paper cup of ketchup, Sam shrugged. "Normally, I guess, but Mercedes had an extra basket, so."

Silence fell like a linebacker on a quarterback.

"...I'm sorry, we must have misheard you. _What_ did you just say?"

Sam frowned, not sure why everyone was staring at him now. "Mercedes had some extra tots..." Someone gasped. "What? What's so weird about that?"

"What's so weird about what?" Mercedes asked, pulling up a chair. As one, everyone at the table turned accusing eyes on her. "What?" She looked to Sam for an answer, but all he could do was shrug.

"How long have you been dating?" someone finally asked.

More gasps.

"And why didn't you _tell_ me?" Kurt and Rachel demanded simultaneously.

Mercedes looked down at Sam's tray and winced. Busted.


End file.
